A Man Out of This World
by SomethingHarmless
Summary: Due to a freak teleporter accident, the Sole Survivor and his trusty canine companion are thrust into a new world untouched by nuclear war. Will he survive in this land of magic and monsters, or will he be crushed underfoot? He may have traded one crazy world for another, but one thing remains clear: war never changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to A Man Out Of This World! I'm your host, SomethingHarmless, and together, we shall embark on a journey filled with adventure, excitement, and more! Before we head off, I would just like to inform you about some formatting. _Italics_ are used to show inner thoughts of characters, and (...) is used to transition between settings and character focus. And with that, lets get this show on the road!**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Buck asked apprehensively. "I mean, shouldn't we test this thing out on something else first?"

"We ain't got nothing to test this baby on, nor do we have the time" Sturges replied. "If you really wanna do this, we're gonna have to make this work the first time."

Buck Rogers sighed inwardly. Did he really want to do this? Use an untested piece of technology put together with nothing but scrap metal and two hundred year old circuit boards? It was supposed to get him into the Institute, but what if it malfunctioned, and he was teleported into a nest of deathclaws? Or into outer space? Or what if he didn't reform at all, and was just atomized entirely, no one quite knowing what had happened or where he had gone? What if-

Shaun. He had to find Shaun. He had lost his baby, his son. He couldn't let his fear get ahold of him. He had to find him, no matter the risks, no matter where he was. Buck rolled his shoulders, testing the servos in his power armor. If he was going to meet the institute head on, he wouldn't let them get the drop on him, and he knew it was considerably harder to get the drop on someone wearing a full suit of power armor.

"I'm ready"

"You sure?...O.K.. Well, your part's easy, just stand on the platform in the center."

The machine hummed as the massive tesla coil sparked to life above him. It was quite a spectacle, and Buck considered that he may have found the light show entertaining, if it weren't for the fact that he was standing right in the center of it.

Suddenly, the hum of the machine increased, and the platform started to rattle. There was a loud clang, and Buck heard hissing from one of the supports of the teleporter. "Uh oh… Uh… We better hurry. Don't worry about that tubing wiggling around. It's… just there for decoration…" Sturges called out with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Sturges, is this thing going to kill me?" the sole survivor shouted.

"No, probably not. I'll start scanning for the institute signal."

Dogmeat whined and lay his head on the ground, watching his master. He didn't like the big sparky machine one bit, and he had tried to make that perfectly clear to his master and best friend. Unfortunately, being a dog, he was unable to voice his concerns about the metal monster, and instead watched from the side, hoping that the nice man would step off of the platform soon so they could go find more bad smelly people to hunt.

"Tracking RF and… got it!" Sturges finally exclaimed. "Alright, sending you off in three… two… and… what the hell?"

"What the hell _what_? Sturges?"

Dogmeat heard the fear in master's voice, immediately springing up. If master was scared, he had to be there to protect him! With that single thought in mind, he bounded up to the platform just as Buck started to turn blue. "What the- Dogmeat, no!"

But it was too late. The teleporter activated, and with a final blinding flash, the sole survivor and his trusty canine partner vanished.

(…)

"Sir, he's not here."

"What do you mean, 'he's not here'?"

"Their teleporter worked, but he's not in the receiving area."

"If he's not here, where is he?"

"Unknown… wait…"

"What is it?"

"I'm picking up another signal. It's faint, but it's there."

"Do we know where this new signal leads to?"

"Unknown."

"…"

"Find him. I don't care what it takes, just find him."

"Of course, Father."

(…)

Buck awoke feeling sick to his stomach. It felt like all of his internal organs were being pushed up into his throat. He tried to sit up, but found there was nothing to sit up on. Opening his eyes, he found himself surrounded by blue skies. He again tried to sit up, with the same results as before. Taking a moment, he looked over his shoulder to the ground. Why was it so green? And why did it look like he was zooming in towards it?

That's when it hit him. He was falling.

"Ohshitohshitohshitohshit" Buck shouted. He had never been afraid of heights, as he had jumped out of his fair share of airplanes as a soldier. However, this was usually with some form of parachute being attached to his back, and last he remembered, power armor didn't come with complementary parachutes. He knew that the servos in his power armor were supposed to let him survive any fall, but he never really wanted to test out that theory if he didn't have to.

As he contemplated his predicament, he heard a series of quick, frightened yaps and yowls coming from his right. As he turned his head, he saw a certain German shepherd flailing around in the air.

"DOGMEAT!"

As quick as he could, Buck splayed out his arms and legs, and angled himself over to the panicked canine, latching onto him with a bear hug the moment he was within arm's reach. "Dogmeat, I told you to stay put!" Dogmeat's only response was more yowling, and panicked glances downward, before he started aggressively growling and barking at something below them. Buck turned his attention back to the ground, and saw what looked like a forest rising up towards them. In its center lay what he perceived to be a massive blue and purple lake.

 _Wait a minute_ , Buck thought to himself, _water isn't purple. And why is it moving? What in the… oh,_ he thought as comprehension began to dawn on him. It wasn't the color of water because it wasn't water, and it was moving because…

 _It's alive_

(…)

Riven was exhausted.

There were many reasons for this. First and foremost was that the current match had dragged on into its fourth hour, and her muscles had started to strain around the second. Throughout those four hours, she had sliced, diced and dodged almost everything that had come her way.

 _Almost_ , she thought to herself bitterly, glancing down at the fairly large gash that was torn into her shoulder. _God dammit Kha, this shit still hurts_ , she thought bitterly, placing a hand over her wound. The fact that she had beaten Kha'zix to a near pulp in response didn't make the pain go away, but it did make her feel a little better. A nagging voice in the back of her head told her that Kha had probably survived the ordeal, and had just gone back to tearing the throats out of all the little woodland creatures to fuel his desire to "evolve and overcome", but she paid that voice no mind for now.

She did, however, pay attention to the monstrosity swaying to and fro in front of her. Baron Nashor was a monster to end all other monsters. Erupting from the earth, the massive purple worm stood at around 50 feet tall, and his extra tentacles and acid only added to his monstrous image. _And they want me to face this thing alone,_ Riven thought to herself. The match had started to go sour at around the third hour, and the rest of her team was busy distracting the enemy, giving her the window of opportunity she needed to kill the beast unhindered. Destroying this monster and receiving the blessing was the only way her team could come out ahead. She knew all this, she understood the reason she was here alone. That didn't mean she had to like it, but there wasn't much she could do about it.

On the bright side, the gigantic worm was starting to weaken. Massive cuts and gashes could be seen throughout its body, and its heads were starting to droop. Through many strikes and dodges, she had managed to nearly kill the massive beast. Riven couldn't help but feel proud of herself for a moment, but she quickly snapped out of her reverie. This was no time for daydreaming. In fact, this was the most dangerous moment. With Baron in such a poor state, it would be easy for any opponent to swoop in and kill the thing themselves, wasting all of her hard work and acid burns. She would be the one to land the killing blow, and if anything else got in her way, she would pulverize it in an instant. Though, in her weakened state, she might not have the strength to.

As if to answer her thoughts, something flickered quickly in and out of existence for a moment. It was only for a second, but Riven had seen him.

 _Kha'zix, you fucking piece of shit bug. I swear, if you try and take this from me, I will disembowel you, tear off your stupid wings and claws, and beat you to death with your own fucking skull. I will shit on everything you have ever loved, and I will find my way to the void, find your family, take my sword, and shove it-_

She didn't get the chance to finish that thought, as within the next 3 seconds, several interesting events occurred.

In the first second, Kha'zix leaped out of the bush, right into swiping range of Baron Nashor. _No you fucking don't._

In the second second, Riven's runic blade formed up to its full length, as Riven prepared her counter attack. _I'm not going to make it._

 _Wait_

 _What's that whistling noise?_

But the third second was the most interesting of all the three seconds. For in that third second, the ground beneath her shook as a colossal roar erupted from right in front of her, and a gigantic smoke cloud and shockwave emerged from where Baron Nashor was standing. Both champions stopped to stare at where Baron Nashor was standing only a moment ago.

 _What the hell is that?_

In Baron's place was a massive metal man. It looked to be around 7 feet tall, was heavily built out of red metal, and appeared to be carrying an assortment of guns and melee weapons on its back. In the middle of its rounded shoulders was an avian looking helmet, and in its arms, it cradled a dog.

(…)

 _I'm in trouble._

Buck knew he was in trouble. Granted, it was considerably less trouble than a couple of seconds ago, but he was still in trouble even now after he had made it to solid ground. He could see he was in many types of trouble. For one, he was in a heavily wooded area, with clean (according to his Geiger counter) water. He didn't know any place in the commonwealth that still had green forests and clean water, so that meant one thing.

He was lost

The second point of trouble were the locals. Apart from the gigantic worm, (which didn't look like it would be much of a problem anymore due to the fact that he was standing on its caved in skull), there appeared to be two locals staring right at him, and both of them looked very dangerous. One was a white haired woman carrying a massive green glowing sword. The other was perhaps the oddest mutant he had ever seen. It looked like a scarab beetle, but it was green, with long legs and massive purple glowing scythes for hands.

The third problem was that his legs hurt. _A lot_. He supposed that could have had something to do with the landing, but this was not a problem for long as his suit quickly administered stimpacks to the injured areas. Relief surged up from his legs as his bones re-mended themselves, and the drugs went to work on his muscles. With that little problem solved, he then turned to his intrepid canine companion, administering one of his stimpacks to the whimpering animal. Soon enough, Dogmeat was back on his feet, growling at the gigantic mutated bug.

"Dogmeat, I've a feeling we're not in the Commonwealth anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

There was only one way for Kha'zix to describe the new arrivals.

 _Delicious_

He didn't know why, or how he came to this conclusion. The man was encased in metal armor, and by the shape of it, was just another human. He had consumed many other humans before, and found metal unappetizing, which left him with a question. _Why is he so enticing?_ He seemed to give off a new kind of energy, there was no other way to describe it. An energy that held so much potential, but was at the same time beyond dangerous. An energy that could directly change a being seemingly at random. With that much ability to change, the chances of the changes being negative far outnumbered the chances of anything good coming from it.

But the potential was there. And it was standing right in front of him. Barely a second had passed after the newcomer had stabbed his animal and spoken soothing words to it about their lack of mutual riches before the Voidreaver came to a decision. Whatever this thing had, he had to have, or at least know about. This was just too huge of an opportunity to pass up. So when the metal man shifted into a slightly less threatening stance as to put the white haired bitch standing next to him at ease, Kha'zix attacked.

(…)

The bug disappeared.

That was the only way Buck could make sense of what happened. One second it was there, the next it had vanished into a translucent purple ring.

"What the hell? Where did it…AGH"

A purple claw materialized in front of his vision, which was startling enough, but what was more surprising was the fact that it was halfway imbedded into the collar of his armor, stabbing into his left shoulder blade. The bug had managed to penetrate through one of the only weak points of his suit, the place where the helmet and the rest of the armor met.

"AH FUCK! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" With a shout, Buck hammered at the murderous insect with his right fist. It let out a chittering hiss, but held fast, raising its other claw to imbed itself in the other shoulder. "Oh no you fucking don't" he hissed to the thing as he reached to his back to pull out a shotgun from the assortment of small arms strapped to his back. With a grunt, he hefted the weapon in one hand, before pressing it against the mutant's underbelly and pulling the trigger.

"SCREEEE"

"AAAGGGHHH"

The bug flew off of him, which had the double effect of wrenching the gigantic scythe out of his shoulder. A trail of blood was left hanging in the air for a second, before it fell back down to earth, mixing with the water of the shallow lake. Buck took stock of himself and his enemy. The blast from his shotgun didn't leave a gaping hole in the creature like he hoped it would, but he could see the beginnings of the creature's insides. On his end, his shoulder burned in pain. The claw had dug in deep, tearing out the muscles and his collar bone, and every movement of his arm sent waves of pain up his shoulder and neck. The wound would heal, and the pain started to lessen as adrenalin and med-x began to flow through his system as the armor began the process of closing the wound before too much blood was lost, and locking his arm into a stationary position to keep it from moving, lest the wound open further.

 _Fuck._ The start of Buck's new adventure was not going well for him. _Barely two minutes in, and some freak tries to kill me! Just once, couldn't I be welcomed with open arms at my first arrival? A steak dinner? Is that really too much to ask?_

(…)

It attacked his friend!

The mean monster had tried to eat his best friend in the whole world! He saw it disappear, and reappear on top of his master. He heard his master cry out in pain.

Dogmeat would not let that monster live. He would tear it into a million pieces, eat it, shit it out, and eat it again before he let the monster hurt his friend again. Quick as a flash, the incensed canine bolted forward, latching onto the creature's neck.

 _PTEH! GROSS!_

The thing tasted like radscorpions, which Dogmeat hated, but nevertheless, he held on with a passion and a vengeance, shaking his head, determined to kill the monster that attacked his friend. The thing reared back in surprise, trying to dislodge the animal, but Dogmeat held fast onto the creature's neck.

(…)

Riven was loath to admit it, but things had gone to shit pretty quickly. It had looked like the thing had wanted to make niceties with them, but then that _piece of shit bug_ Kha'zix decided for some reason that the new arrival was tasty, and had promptly pounced onto the thing

 _Man. It's probably a man. Or at least human._ The spray of red blood and expletives almost confirmed both of those points, but the voice had sounded distorted, like it had been put through Corki's radio. But that wasn't really important right now. What was important was the showdown between the bug and the mutt, which had promptly bolted forward and chomped down on Kha's neck. Riven was a little satisfied to see the bug attempt in vain to kill the animal, as his claws couldn't quite reach far enough upward to stab the creature. But the original problem still remained: collateral damage.

 _If I go in now, I'll definitely kill the dog. Don't think that will help first relations._

She could do nothing but watch, as the man pulled a wicked looking hooked blade from his back. The thing looked primitive and almost barbaric, the blade was a rough zigzag with holes in the thing near the tip. Still, the man charged forward towards Kha, attempting to return the favor and stab the bug in the back of his neck, but the blow was deflected by his hard carapace as he arched his head, protecting the back but leaving his underside completely exposed to the mutt, which chewed and writhed with abandon.

 _Get off, get off, get off!_

Eventually, the mutt began to tire, and with one last shake, it dislodged itself from the bug, taking with it a piece of the bug's neck. Kha'zix roared in fury, and attempted to skewer the poor animal, but before he could swipe at the mutt, the man delivered a powerful kick to the bug's abdomen, pushing it back a couple of feet.

 _Now!_

Riven saw her chance, and took it. Before the two sides could go back to tearing each other's throats out, she leapt into the air, and with a mighty roar, brought her massive blade down, slicing Kha's claws off. The bug screeched in pain, but Riven wasn't done yet. With a cry, she again leapt into the air, and with a twirl, brought her blade down again, pushing Kha'zix back into a corner, as the bug had little to defend itself with.

Little, but it still had something.

With a hiss, Kha'zix launched a hail of spikes from his shoulders at the exile. Riven tried to dash aside, but she was a moment too late, and another moment later, she looked down to see spikes jutting out of her abdomen and arms.

"FUCK!"

It wasn't lethal, as most of the spikes had glanced off of her gauntlet, but that didn't make the spikes imbedded into her any less painful. Painful enough to give her pause for a moment, as she glared at the insect, contemplating how exactly she was going to keep him alive long enough so she could beat him to death with his own skull. But before she could complete the thought, she heard thunderous footfalls behind her. Turning her head slightly, she watched as the metal man charged shoulder first at the bug, pick him up, and slam him into the stone lining the pit.

Kha'zix didn't so much crumple against the wall, as he did splatter. Chunks of viscera and wing bits coated the armored warrior as he took a step back, certain that the bug wasn't getting up any time soon. She could hear heavy breathing emanating from the masked man as he tried to wipe the blood off of his armor. Riven shifted her grip on her now broken blade, a minute clink escaping from her clenched hand. Barely a sound was made, but the armored man heard it, and a moment later, Riven was staring down the length of a very long gun barrel.

"Alright, I'm done being nice. Where the hell am I?"

(…)

"We've finished analyzing the signal, sir."

"And?"

"It doesn't exist here."

"What do you mean, it doesn't exist here? We found another signal!"

"We did, but it does not exist here. However, it still does exist."

"Their teleporter."

"Exactly. We don't know how it picked up the signal. Maybe it was constructed incorrectly somehow, or maybe it's in a unique location, but it seems to be the only teleporter able to pick up the frequency. We can send out a courser as soon as…"

"No."

"No? But we can have one there almost immediately."

"How do you think he is going to react if we send a courser after him?"

"Sir?"

"He doesn't know us. He has no knowledge of my survival, so he won't trust us if we send a killing machine after him. He would destroy it on sight, and with that, any chances to gain him as an asset would be thrown straight out the window."

"…I see. But now what do we do? Are we just going to give up?"

"Of course not. We just need to find someone or something he trusts."

"Hmm. I think I have an idea."

(…)

There were a couple words Buck could use to describe the look on the woman's face.

Shock

Confusion

Disbelief

Betrayal

"Are you kidding me? Did you not see me stab that little piece of shit?"

"Oh yeah, this is all a part of my comedy routine!"

"What?"

"Yeah, and for my next trick, I'm gonna turn you head into a fine red mist if you don't tell me where the fuck I am!"

A little more disbelief. A little more betrayal

"I'll ask you one more time, Where Am I?"

A little more confusion.

"You're…on Summoner's Rift." A pause. "It's run by the Institute of-"

"The Institute?" he interrupted. _This is the institute?"_

 _"_ Where is He?"

"Who?"

"My son! Where is my son? Where is-"

Suddenly, Buck started to feel light headed. The world began to spin around him, as balancing on his own two feet started getting more and more difficult. The readout on his helmet read "severe blood loss. Loss of consciousness imminent."

"Where is-" he tried again, but he was starting to lose feeling in his mouth. Soon enough, he had completely passed out.

(…)

The metal man stopped moving. It didn't fall down like Riven expected it to however. Instead, it just seemed to go limp. In the seconds before, it seemed like it was trying to ask her something.

"What the hell?"

 **So this took a while. A lot of the delay was school, but it was mostly because I actually have no idea about what I am going to do with this story. I don't have an end goal in mind, so its been hard to write. This story will probably be updating slower than my other story (which is also about freak teleporter accidents and characters being thrust into fantasy worlds).**


End file.
